


Fire and Ash

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reflects on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ash

The hair's on Blair's pillow, a single strand. Jim picks it up and opens his senses, impelled by the curiosity Blair's always evoked in him.

It's thin but resilient, a short spring of silver-gray. Steel and wood-ash. He rubs it between his fingers, catching a fugitive scent. Once, it would've been longer, softer, a rich brown.

They're getting old.

"Jim?" Blair kisses his cheek, jolting him out of his haze. "What're you doing?"

"Wasting time."

Jim, kisses him back, a hard, hungry kiss, and pulls him down to the newly made bed with a sense of urgency.

Not that old.


End file.
